EAW Grand Slam Championship
The EAW Grand Slam Championship is an accomplishment in e-fed wrestling, specifically as a part of Extreme Answers Wrestling. It is a distinction made to a professional e-fed wrestler who has won championships in four separate categories, or tiers. The tiers typically feature the world championships, the mid-card championships, the lower-card championships, and the tag team championships. Rules and Regulations The Grand Slam Championship is divided into four separate tiers: First(1st) Tier, Second(2nd) Tier, Third(3rd) Tier, and Fourth(4th) Tier. To accomplish the 1st Tier, a professional wrestler would need to win a world championship of any of the three brands. Specifically, these titles include the EAW World Championship and the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. Only one world championship is required to have finished the First Tier. To accomplish the Second Tier, a professional wrestler would need to win a mid-card championship of any of the three brands. These championships include the EAW National Extreme Championship, EAW Interwire Championship, and EAW Interbrand Championship. Only one of these three championships is required to have finished the Second Tier. To accomplish the 3rd Tier, a professional wrestler must win a lower-card championship. These championships include the EAW Hardcore Championship (Now defunct) and the EAW New Breed Championship (formerly known as the EAW Alternative X Championship). Only one of these championships has to be won to successfully have completed the Third Tier. To accomplish the Fourth Tier, a professional wrestler must capture the tag team championships. These championships include the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships or either of the two sets of tag team championships that were unified to create the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships (EAW World Tag Team Championships and EAW Tag Team Championships). It should be noted that previous championships such as the ACW World Championship and the ACW Ultimate X Championship that were used in EAW in 2010 are not recognized as championship official championship reigns in Extreme Answers Wrestling. History Originally, the Grand Slam Championship was not genuinely recognized as a legitimate accomplishment like that of the Triple Crown Championship. was the original Grand Slam Champion]]However, the Grand Slam Championship gained support when Mister K, who had already accomplished what are now known as first, second, and fourth tier championships, was scheduled for an upcoming EAW Alternative X Championship match at Pain For Pride III. Since the EAW Alternative X Championship was widely recognized as being a lower-card championship, Mister K's match became historical when it was announced by Extreme Answers Wrestling that Mister K was, indeed, fighting to become the first Grand Slam Champion in Extreme Answers Wrestling's near-three-year history. Mister K was successful in obtaining the EAW Alternative X Championship after defeating Alexander Da Vinci at the pinnacle of e-federations, Pain For Pride. About two months later, on a much more quiet level, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy was put in an EAW National Extreme Championship Triple Threat match with Hurricane Hawk and SG2. with the National Extreme Championship that made him a Grand Slam Winner]]The Rated R Shaman of Sexy had already accomplished the first, third, and fourth tiers during his career in Extreme Answers Wrestling, meaning that he still needed an EAW National Extreme Championship, EAW Interwire Championship, or EAW Interbrand Championship. With the opportunity approaching at Midsummer Massacre II, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy had a chance to become the second Grand Slam Champion in Extreme Answers Wreslting's illustrious history. After a successful championship victory, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy silently crept into the growing Grand Slam Champions' list. Heart Break Boy also obtained Grand Slam Champion status after picking up the EAW Unified Tag Team Championships with Alexander Da Vinci in December 2010. Although the feat is rarely accomplished, several EAW extremists are poised to become viable candidates of becoming Grand Slam Champions. Many extremists listed on the Triple Crown Champions' list could, in theory, become Grand Slam Champions in the future. List of EAW Grand Slam Winners The following is a list of EAW Grand Slam Champions events indicating the wrestler's first reign with the respective championship. List of Potential EAW Grand Slam Champions Category:Accomplishments Category:Accomplishment Category:Achievements Category:E-Wrestling Category:Championships